


Rumors

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph had heard a few things about the new Green Arrow. Rumors aren't truth though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steph decided she liked the new Green Arrow immensely. Not only had he defended her right to be on the mission, he was also smoking hot. She made a point of flirting with him outrageously, mostly to rile up Robin. She didn't think it would go anywhere considering what she had heard about him and Green Lantern.

She was pretty surprised when Green Arrow accepted her invitation for an escort back to his hotel, but Steph figured he may just be feeling lost in big, old, scary Gotham. She wondered if Robin would be jealous enough to follow them, not that she would be able to tell. When they got to his hotel, he invited her in. He was probably just being polite and she really should just head home but if Robin had followed them then this would make him totally jealous.

Once they were inside Green Arrow took off his mask. Steph was surprised to see he had really pretty green eyes, she had guessed brown. She pulled off her cowl and hood as well. Robin had blabbed her name pretty much immediately, but since Green Arrow was from out of town it's wasn't like he'd recognize her anyway.

She had expected him to offer her something do drink so it came as a complete shock when Green Arrow leaned in close and kissed her. Steph went with the kiss for just a moment before she pushed him away. “Wait. Just, uh, wait for a sec here.”

“I'm sorry.,” He took a step back. “Did I read you wrong? I had thought you were interested.”

“Uh, yeah, it's just,” Steph decided she probably shouldn't mention she had thought he was gay “um It's just that I don't know your name.” Not that it stopped her from trying to make it with Robin. Of course she could at least pretend Robin was a real name, Green Arrow just sounded silly.

“I should have realized I hadn't told you yet, I'm still not used to this identity thing. My name is Connor Hawke.”

“Steph, Stephanie Brown, but everyone calls me Steph. Though, I'm guessing you probably caught that earlier,” Stupid Robin, it wasn't fair for him to be tossing her id around like that.

“So now that we know each others names,” Connor stroked her cheek gently and leaned in closer. “shall we continue?”

Steph wrapped her arms around Connor's neck and kissed him. Robin had made it pretty clear he didn't consider her his girlfriend, and Connor was beyond gorgeous. She had nothing to feel guilty over especially since the fight had left her adrenaline high and wanting.

Steph tripped them onto the bed, making Connor laugh. She liked his laugh, it was as much like warm caramel as his skin was. He broke her, admittedly weak, pin and flipped them over so she was the one lying on the bed. “Okay, how did you do that?”

“If I were spending more time in Gotham I'd show you. I'm leaving in the morning though, so I hope you don't mind if we spend the time in other ways.”

Steph would have told him how much she liked his plan but his hand had found a way underneath her costume and into her already damp panties. He would just have to settle for an approving moan. His fingers were rough and calloused but he was gentle and perfect.

Steph let him help her strip off her costume, pulling off the top half of Connor's costume as well.. Connor kissed down her belly and nuzzled through her curls to lick at her clit. She wished he was staying in Gotham, she'd never been with a guy who would go down on her without her begging first and even then most of them had been reluctant to do so. Connor just went for it, moaning like she was the best treat ever.

He slid two of those perfectly, calloused fingers into her while sucking gently on her clit. Steph keened, her hips lifting off the bed and her hands clutching at Connor's head in an attempt to make the pleasure throbbing through her body last as long as possible.

Steph slumped back down on the bed, aftershocks of her orgasm still shaking her body. She let go of Connor's head slowly, stroking his hair for a few moments before releasing him. He kneeled up, wiping his chin off with the back of is hand. “Can I... I would like to be inside you if you'll let me.”

“Yes. Hell yes, please.” She would have asked that he use a condom, but he was already grabbing one from the bedside table. Steph wished once more that he wasn't leaving town, he really was a keeper. He kicked of his pants quickly and rolled on the condom. He was blond down there too. “Okay don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't expect the carpet to match the curtains.”

Connor shrugged. “Nobody does. To be honest, I expected you to have black hair like every other Gotham vigilante I've met so far.”

Connor pushed up one of her legs, hooking her ankle over his shoulder. “Wait.” Connor froze. “I want to ride you.”

Connor smiled brightly. “Whatever the lady wants.” Then he rolled them over so Stephanie was straddling his hips.

“I like that philosophy,” she said as she reached down between her thighs and guided Connor's cock inside her.

“I thought you would.” he groaned as she wriggled a bit finding, the right angle before she began rocking herself in his lap.

Connor gripped her hips when she started to move but once she started a rhythm he moved one hand up to his mouth and made a show of licking his thumb. He brought his now slick thumb back down to circle her clit. Steph crooned, bringing her own hands up to cup her breasts.

“Beautiful, your beautiful,” he groaned, gripping her hips harder as he thrust up into her. Stephanie dropped her hands down to grasp his shoulders, grinding down hard against his as another orgasm tore through her body. Connor rolled them over again, using the better leverage to thrust faster and harder.. He thrust deeply into her as his orgasm came. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lifted her nearly off the bed, up into a passionate kiss.

He lay her back down gently covering her face with kisses until she started to giggle. He pulled back slowly discarding the condom in the trash can near the bed. Connor lay back down next to propping himself up on one arm and stroking her hair out of her face. “Are you sure you can't stay in Gotham a little longer?” Steph had to ask, he was way to good at this to let go of easily.

“I have to leave, but if you can stay the night, I might have a little more time for us to spend together.”

Steph lay back and thought about it for a moment. No one would be home to notice she wasn't there tonight and she certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with Connor “Yeah I think I can do that.” She snuggled down into the bed next to him and was seriously glad that all those rumors about him had been wrong, because tonight had been the best night she'd had since she first put on her costume.


	2. Chapter 2

Steph woke slowly, the early morning light streaming through the hotel window. It wasn't the light that woke her, though. Connor nipped lightly at her belly button. She giggled, and then gasped, and buried her hands in his damp hair as he trailed kisses further down her belly. He pushed her legs further apart and settled down between them. Connor was fully clothed, he must have showered, and gotten dressed while she was still sleeping. He turned his head to nibble at her thigh, this time mouthing kisses slowly upward. He nuzzled aside her curls, and breathed softly against her clit. "Oh, you don't have to..." Not that she wanted him to stop because, really, this was the best wake-up call ever.

Steph couldn't see Connor's smile but she could feel it as his lips brushed against her. "But I want to," was all he said before he licked lightly across her clit. Steph moaned, and arched up into the teasing touch.

Connor flickered his tongue softly over her folds until she was whimpering, and begging for him to give her more. Steph tugged at his hair until Connor finally, finally wrapped his lips around her clit. She stroked his hair encouragingly as he mouthed at her. He ran his hands across her belly, and up and down her legs. Steph had never felt so worshiped and wanted in her life. She screamed when he slid his fingers inside her. She kept screaming as the pleasure pulsed through her in waves.

Steph cradled Connor's head in her hands, she didn't want to let him go,didn't want this to end. Soon the pleasure gave way to oversensitivity and she had to push him away. Connor sat up and Steph scrambled to her knees pressing kisses across his face until he turned and caught her mouth with his. "Tell me what you want, what you need," she asked breathlessly between kisses.

Connor stroked her hair back from her face, and gave her one last quick kiss. "I have to leave now, or I'll miss my flight."

"You, wait, what?" Steph couldn't believe he would just leave without doing anything else.

“It will be enough to have your scent with me for the rest of the day,” he chuckled kissing his way across her forehead.

"Your totally going to jerk off in that dinky little airplane bathroom, aren't you?"

"Repeatedly, while thinking of you. It will make the trip go much faster." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and pressed it into her hand. "Here's my contact information. I travel a lot so it may take me a few days to get back in touch with you. Unless you use the emergency number, and if you need to use that you're probably better off screaming for Superman to come help you, but just in case..."

"Yeah, yeah you've got my back."

"Always." He kissed her again and then got off the bed. He grabbed his pack from the floor near the door. "Give Robin my regards, and call me sometime, okay."

"Bye," Steph called as he turned and walked out the door. She flopped back down on to the bed as soon as the door clicked shut. She ran her hands over her stomach reveling in how good she was feeling. Now if only she could find a guy like that to keep instead of just for one night. She giggled then. She just had a one night stand with a genuine superhero. Life really couldn't get much better than this.

Steph didn't stay in the bed to long, she needed to get out of here before the day got any brighter. It was going to be hard enough sneaking into her neighborhood as it was. She found her Spoiler uniform folded neatly in one of the hotel chairs next to a pile of civilian clothes, and a backpack obviously snagged from her house. The note on top said "It looked like you might need these." and it was signed with an R. Steph grinned, she had been wrong about things not getting any better. Robin had followed them last night. Maybe if she played her cards right she could get him to open up a little more. She grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom to shower thinking that if things kept going this way life was just going to keep getting better and better.


End file.
